


Wanna Be Missed

by opalustre



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Oral Sex, lesbians in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalustre/pseuds/opalustre
Summary: Yoosung loves her girlfriend.





	Wanna Be Missed

_Wanna be loved every night_

_Wanna know she’s only mine_

_Breathe her in, give me life_

 

Yoosung let out a small sigh, the feeling of your soft hands in her hair lulling her into a mild state of bliss. Her own hands rested on your stomach, playing with the fabric of the hoodie you were wearing. It was Yoosung’s hoodie, of course, and the thought brought a not-so-subtle smirk to her face.

She turned her head to nuzzle into your neck, and you closed your eyes at the scent of her shampoo. Every slight shift of Yoosung’s hair evoked the crisp smell of apples and a hint of vanilla, mixing with the mild scent of soap. Yoosung pressed her lips to the bare skin of your shoulder, as casually as she could. Her heart fluttered as she let her mouth linger there, basking in your gentle warmth.

 

_I wanna be missed like every night_

_I wanna be kissed like it’s the last time_

 

Yoosung’s heartbeat sped up as she listened to the lyrics, trying to stifle her growing feelings of self-consciousness. She wondered if you were paying as close attention as she was… She fumbled with the strings of your hoodie a bit longer, working up some sense of courage. Yoosung turned her head, angling it towards you, adjusting her body a bit in the process.

The way your thighs shifted against hers as she moved only increased the blush rising to her cheeks. Yoosung moved to rest both her hands on your cheek, caressing the skin softly.

 

“Can I kiss you?” she whispered, blushing further upon hearing how small her voice was. 

She watched your lips intently, sucking in a small breath when you parted them slightly for her. As your eyes fluttered shut, Yoosung watched you lean in, tilting your head into her hand a bit. _How cute…_ She waited almost a second too long in her distraction as your eyelids started to lift open in question. 

Yoosung swiftly placed her lips against yours, brushing against them before sliding one hand back to twine in your hair. She tugged gently; Yoosung was rewarded with a sharp breath from you, and she took the opportunity to push her tongue tentatively inside your mouth. As your tongues met, the feeling of a subtle electric shock traveled throughout her body. 

Shifting in place, Yoosung pushed your body down onto the bed as she trapped you between her arms, still kissing you with steadily growing desire. She didn’t know if she could ever stop kissing you. Your soft lips, soft breath, soft skin-- all of it was intoxicating. Yoosung was falling deeper into bliss, and the way your fingers curled gently in her ponytail… scratching softly at her scalp…

 

“Yoosung-” Your quiet voice caught her attention, and she smiled against your ear.

 

“Yeah?” Kissing along your jawline, she waited for you to continue, but you said nothing. Your only response was to simply tug at her hair tie, allowing Yoosung’s fine blonde hair to fall at her shoulders, tickling your cheek. Your little laugh was delightful, and Yoosung’s fingers skirted along your hoodie, moving lower, slipping underneath to lightly brush the pads of her fingertips against your stomach. She didn’t miss the clench of your abdomen at her touch.

To your hazy dismay, Yoosung’s movements stopped at your navel; she tried not to make fun of your pout when she moved to sit up. Gazing down at you, Yoosung admired your flushed cheeks that mirrored her own. If you wanted to continue…

 

_This is as good as it gets_

_Don’t you dare second guess_

_Only want you saying yes_

 

She was a little surprised when you reached down to lift the hoodie over your head, but Yoosung quickly helped you discard it, tossing it haphazardly onto the bedroom floor. She took the opportunity now to run her fingernails along your bare back, pleased at the lack of a bra. The way your spine arched when Yoosung drifted to touch the small of your back and the feeling of your muscles shivering slightly at her touch caused her heart to flutter pleasantly. _Mine_ and _Beautiful_ were the first thoughts to flit across her mind.

She kissed your hair when you moved to wrap around her. Instead of letting you latch on tightly, Yoosung pried your limbs from hers, fingers splayed across your chest to push you back down as she leaned in to press kisses against your warm skin. She caught the taste of sweat on her tongue and couldn’t resist giving a gentle nip to your side.

Yoosung had wanted to be slow, serene, to show you how much she cared about you. To worship you in an unhurried but decidedly deliberate manner, to savor you as you gradually fell apart at her touch. She wanted nothing more than to make you feel good. But she was starting to get antsy, and from the way you shifted your hips back and forth, head tilted into the pillow with your mouth open as soft pants fell from your lips, you appeared to be feeling the same. 

Running both hands up and down the outside of your thighs, Yoosung pried them open, looking to you for permission. You responded by eagerly slipping your hands underneath the band of your panties to slide them off. Or tried to, anyways. Both Yoosung’s and your limbs were sort of getting in the way, and Yoosung let out a giggle as she finally helped you remove your underwear.

 

“D-don’t laugh at me!” she heard you mumble, your eyes averted.

 

Yoosung kissed the inside of your thigh, resting her cheek against it, her warm breath just barely passing over your wetness. She stared up at you, a cheeky smile in place, willing you to look back at her. “Sorry, I don’t mean to laugh! You’re just so cute, MC...” She didn’t miss the way you bit your lip as she moved to place her fingers experimentally at your opening. Her thumb moved to spread you just a bit, teasing. “Can I kiss you? Here?” She brushed the pad of her thumb along your slit, rubbing with a slick thumb over your clit just once.

 

Yoosung smiled as your eyelids drooped lower, nodding your head. “Please…”

 

Yoosung could never get enough of you here, either. This sweet, mild taste as it pooled on her tongue. She lapped softly at your pussy, her movements slow and calculated. Her eyes shifted back to gaze at you when she heard the sound of your slight whimpers, pleased at the look of your eyes squeezed shut tight, your trembling hands moving to grasp at the sheets.

 She wanted to drive you wild. Yoosung loved you so much, she wanted nothing more than to make you feel incredible, to hear only her name tumbling from your sweet lips. She could feel her own wetness increase, and your scent as she buried her nose against you was driving her a little bit crazy. _Little circles now, against her clit… Wait for it…_

 

“Ah! Fuck!” _There._

 

Thrilled at your reaction, she repeated her motions, moving imperceptibly faster, trying desperately to ignore the clench of her own pussy at the sound of your gasps now increasing in volume. She leaned in towards your clit, alternating between firm sucking and flicking her tongue against it. She spread you a little bit more, drinking you in full, making quite a mess. But Yoosung didn’t mind. She released her mouth from your clit with a quiet pop, moving to kiss your stomach and slip her index finger into your opening, delighted when you squirmed.

 

_If you’re around come get it_

_Baby come come get it_

 

Yoosung could feel sweat dripping down her back now, and she wondered how much longer either of you would last. Her eyes shifted to focus below again, watching her finger moving in and out, before she added another finger. God, how she relished in the wet sounds that reached her ears, especially when they mixed with the sweet sound of your shallow breaths. A bit faster now…

The sudden warm feeling of clammy palms on her cheeks broke Yoosung out of her reverie, and she was met with your desperate gaze. You grinded your hips into her fingers still inside you, moving closer to her before starting to beg.

 

“Yoosung, please… I, I want to- hah, you should feel good too!” you cried out, tears of pleasure in your eyes.

 

“Sweet girl.” Yoosung murmured. She let her hand be pulled away by your own trembling one, watching in awe as you licked your lips before sucking on her fingers, one by one. The way you drooled a bit, eyes half-open, your hips grinding against the open air...

 

Yoosung couldn’t help it. She let out a groan, her brows furrowing as her pussy twitched. She kept a few fingers in your mouth as she tugged down on your jaw slightly, kissing your cheek and shifting so that her legs and yours were resting against each other. When you bucked upwards, your thigh pressed ever so slightly against Yoosung’s underwear. She gasped at the subtle pressure on her clit.

She grinded down without thought, moving to wrap her fingers in your hair once again. She was so pent up, turned on immensely by the fact that she could pleasure you, and instinctively she knew she wasn’t going to last long… especially if you kept _grinding_ like that!

Yoosung clutched at you desperately, both of your thighs slick with each other’s arousal. The gentle slap of skin against skin echoed faintly in the room, mingling with heavy breaths interspersed with whimpers and moans. Yoosung nuzzled against your neck again, fingers from one hand trailing down your chest so she could press at your clit. Yoosung was a good girlfriend after all, she wanted you to cum first. Languid at first, her movements began to speed up and increase in intensity as your moans grew louder. Yoosung let out a few harsh breaths of her own, mind growing blank at the heat blossoming in her abdomen. You were so beautiful. And you were all hers. That thought alone drove her wild, and she moved faster against your thighs, letting out little cries of pleasure.

 

Your voice cracked. “Yoo, I’m gonna, I’m gonna- hah!” Determined and greatly turned on, Yoosung crashed her lips to yours, rubbing your clit faster, urging you to find your release. She was delighted at the sound of you crying out in pleasure and the feeling of you shivering against her neck as you clutched at her, cumming. The movements of your hips in her hands grew jerky and you shuddered, the sight of you coming undone testing Yoosung’s patience. How could she be so lucky? You pleaded for her to keep going, to cum, to love you, and who was Yoosung to resist?

 

She shoved you down back onto the bed, grinding desperately against your thigh for all she was worth. The bed was creaking significantly, but she couldn’t care; Yoosung was mesmerized by the look of pleasure and wonder on your face as you whispered words of encouragement, cupping her breasts. Her fingers clenched at the sheets by your head, breathless gasps falling from her lips. You were hers. Her beautiful girlfriend. _All hers._

Yoosung was cumming then. She rubbed hard against you, her head thrown back, lips parted and unable to speak any coherent words. Some strands of hair were sticking to her face and neck with sweat, and she whimpered when you pinched her nipples ever so slightly. Yoosung’s hips stuttered, and she was whining, trembling against you as she rode out her orgasm. Your soft hands reached to run softly against hers, your fingers coaxing her to release the sheets from her demanding grasp.

 

Collapsing against you with little warning, Yoosung wrapped tightly around you. She let out a huge breath before continuing to pant as quietly as could. As she nestled against your breasts, kissing the skin she could reach with minimal effort, Yoosung hummed upon feeling your rapid heartbeat thrumming against your skin.

 

_I wanna be held, fragile like glass_

_Cause I’ve never felt nothing like that_

_Say you can’t walk, cant talk, go on without me_

 

Yoosung rolled onto her back with a laugh, pulling you along with her. It was then that she noticed, with much chagrin, she still had her own t-shirt and panties on. You hadn’t seemed to mind, though, and you now had your eyes closed, a sated and content smile on your lips as your pressed against Yoosung’s body. She smiled down at the sight of you grasping gently at her shirt, and your breathing slowly evened out.

 

Yeah, Yoosung really never could get enough of you.

 

_I wanna be held so come hold me_

_I wanna be felt so come feel me_

_Come and make me feel missed_

_Girl I wanna feel missed_

**Author's Note:**

> i love my girlfriend kim yoosung... song is wanna be missed by hayley kiyoko!


End file.
